Spock and Kirk Tears
by BlackbuntyL0V3
Summary: Spock finds Kirk crying and sees it fit to comfort him. My first Spock/Kirk Fan Fiction.


Spock walked into the Captains room looking to see if he would give the pleaser of his presents for dinner on the cargo deck. He found Kirk with liquid falling from his eyes. Spock walked over to his college and placed a hand on his back.  
"Captain. What's wrong?" Kirk looked up in surprise.

"I Um I'm fine Spock." Spock didn't take his leave.

"Captain I do not think that is correct. You are shedding tears in a way humans do when in immense joy or when feeling low or some kind of pain. You do not have any joy that I can detect and you appear in not physical pain. There for I will ask again, Captain what is wrong?"

Kirk looked around nervously. "I... it's irrelevant to proceedings Spock, please just let me..."  
"Captain I am sorry to interrupt and if I have over stepped the mark then please forgive me, but I am worried about your well being. You are not fine as I believe both of us know. I merely wish to understand why you are feeling the way in which you do and if there is anyway in which I can assist. I speak off the record of course." Kirk looked up at the Vulcan, "If it's off the record can you call me Jim?" Spock nodded.

"If that is what you wish. Now please Jim tell me what causes such sadness." Jim sighed and looked in the face of the Vulcan although he showed no real emotion, as always, he thought he was concern in his eyes. He sighed,

"I'm just having really bad nightmares and sometimes when I'm not doing much I... I think about them and it They fell so real and I feel so alone. I just... Everyone dies in them and I... It's always my fault." Fresh tears fell from Kirks eyes trailing down his checks.

"Jim you are not alone I am here. Nightmares are merely figments of your imagination. I wonder if you would like my presents to help comfort you to lessen your suffering." Kirk blinked away the tears and stared up at the Vulcan wondering if he meant what he hoped he meant.

At his silence Spock sighed. "I'm sorry I must have misunderstood the situation with our relationship. I shall leave." As he made to leave Jim grabbed his arm. Spock stopped and raised an eyebrow. Kirk got to his feet and held out his arms, looking longingly at Spock. "Can I have a hug?"

Spock looked at Kirk for a few second before responding. "Humans share physical contact in the form of an embrace to express a number of things. Although I have participated in one before now, I do not know what you are wishing to express and I am unsure as to weather it would be appropriate to do so. I do not wish to make your situation worse by assuming an embrace would mean something of which it is not." Kirk looked down fallen but still held out his arms for a hug.

"I want a hug because we're... Well now you said that I'm not sure we are, but friends and I need you to help me." He said sadly knowing how needy he sounded. Spock nodded and stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"That we are Captain and that is what I thought but I didn't want to assume so. Do you wish me to stay the night? To help you combat these thoughts." Kirk pulled back slightly looking up at Spock.

"You'd do that?" Spock nodded and cautiously, as not to frighten his new confirmed friend in fact the only person he knew for defiant as a friend, wiped away the tears. Spock gently coaxed him over to the bed. Kirk let himself be pushed down onto. Spock pulled the covers over him after removing his boots. He then removed his own and laid down next to him. Jim reached out for him. Spock pulled him into his arms silently promising he wouldn't leave.

Kirk slowly began to fall asleep. As his friend fell into a slumber Spock contemplated why he had been so forward in asking for permission to help him. He didn't understand why he wanted to be with the Captain tonight but he did know he didn't regret it and as his friend slept in his arms, the trauma of earlier forgotten, Spock couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing.

In the morning Kirk woke to find Spock still awake holding him. "Spock." Spock looked down at him.  
"Good morning Captain I trust you slept well." Jim nodded and leaned in closer to Spock's touch.  
"I haven't slept that well in weeks. Please don't leave just yet." Spock nodded and held his friend closer.  
"I'll stay as long as you wish me to." Kirk smiled contently.


End file.
